1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel for an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has recently been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used for many years because of its good performance and its competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has disadvantages in its relatively large size, high weight, and lack of portability. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has recently been in high demand because of its relatively small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
An organic light emitting display apparatus generally includes organic light emitting layers emitting red, green, and blue light, and pixel electrodes, so that the organic light emitting display apparatus may display various colors. The pixel electrode of the organic light emitting display apparatus is a reflective electrode for reflecting light. However, the pixel electrode also reflects external light, so that visibility of the organic light emitting display apparatus may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.